Darkness
by thesecretwinchestersister
Summary: Instead of Harry summoning the Knight Bus, he summoned something a little more sinister. After finding a power that changes his life forever, he realises that he cannot go back to the Wizarding World, for if they found out what he had become, they would kill him, Boy-Who-Lived or not. Hidden in the muggle world, the only people who would accept him, he soon finds out that he is not


_Instead of Harry summoning the Knight Bus, he summoned something a little more sinister. After finding a power that changes his life forever, he realises that he cannot go back to the Wizarding World, for if they found out what he had become, they would kill him, Boy-Who-Lived or not. Hidden in the muggle world, the only people who would accept him, he soon finds out that he is not as hidden as he thought._

Harry was angry. More than that, he was _furious_ at Aunt Marge for calling his mother a bitch. His mother who had died to protect him, died so that he could live…

It made him wrathful. They, who were _nothing_ compared to Lily and James, they who were worth less than the dirt they walked on. Harry realised that he should have been shocked or horrified at what he was thinking, but he wasn't; they were not new thoughts, but ones which had been festering for a long time.

Harry stopped at the corner of Wisteria Lane and let his trunk fall to the ground. Sitting on top of it, he began to wonder how he could ever be related to such people. They besmirched the names of Lily and James just to make themselves feel better and to make him feel horrible about himself. Harry was lucky that years of receiving words like this had hardened his heart till there was a steel covering from those feelings. He was sure that he would have become broken a long time ago, a meek, mindless puppet, if not for that protection.

It was hard, and getting more difficult to put out the fire inside him: the resentment, the hate, the rage, the _need_ to do something about those _pigs_.

He had to get away, to clear his head and figure out what he was going to do about this. After the letter that came from the ministry in regards to his use of accidental magic, he would need to lay low for a while till school started. Hopefully, word would not have gotten round to the wizarding world.

Harry stood up, pulled his wand out from the pocket of his jeans and held it out in front of himself. He waited to see whether the Knight Bus had been summoned but soon felt foolish when nothing happened. He went to put his wand away but stopped when he heard a sharp crack come from the bushes on the opposite side of the street to him. It sounded a lot like apparation to him.

He checked the street to see if there were any muggles about or if anyone else had seen it but the cold, silent night answered him. He slowly began to walk over to the bushes and it was when he was a few metres away he heard a growling sound, like a rabid dog. Harry decided that if he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts and have his wand snapped in two, there was no point in worrying over a few more spells.

" _Lumos_."

Harry lifted his wand higher and casted the light onto the bushes, but was unable to see anything.

" _Lumos maxima._ "

The light emitting from the tip of his wand brightened considerably and Harry looked back at the shrubbery in front of him only to scramble back when he saw two red points within a shadow that was on the ground beside Harry's shoe. The shadow seemed to shift and then in its place was a _person_!

"What the _hell_?" exclaimed Harry. This was unlike anything that he had seen before, and that was saying something, considering the world that he was a part of.

"Who are you, child?" The voice was male and imperious. Harry felt a foreign feeling come across him: he felt like he should be bowing or kneeling in supplication before the thing in front of him.

"My name is Harry Potter. W-who are you?" He stuttered.

"I have many names, but you may know me by Lucifer."

Once Harry had listened to what Lucifer had to say to him, he made a choice that day. He decided that he was no longer going to allow anyone to walk all over him. He was better than these muggles and he would show everyone what it meant to mess with Harry Potter.

As he made this choice, there was an ominous rumble of thunder throughout the sky, as though in warning about what would come.


End file.
